


I Have Two Daddies

by bonotje



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: 5 times their son tells people about having 2 daddies +1 bonus little snippet





	I Have Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Some random idea I came up with after watching the new Matt & Blue video

**1.**

The first time it happens it doesn’t happen like they had always expected. It’s not in response to someone asking him where his Mummy and Daddy are, no it’s when Thomas is 3 years old and they’re at the supermarket. Robert is asking the lady at the bakery to slice their bread, some spelt wheat bread he insists on buying nowadays. Aaron is behind the shopping cart, Thomas in the child seat of it, eying the pastry section, wondering if he can get away with sneaking a snack into the cart.

“I have two daddies!” Thomas says with a giddy smile on his face as the lady hands Robert their bread.

“That’s nice sweetheart,” the lady replies giving Thomas a bright smile.

They shared a look over the top of Thomas’ head wondering where that came from, but ultimately just can’t help but smile at their brilliant son.

 

**2.**

The next time is a few months later. They’re at the petting zoo down in Hotten, Robert insisting they make the drive up there when there are farm animals a plenty in Emmerdale. ‘It’s different Aaron, they have bunnies and goats and they even have alpacas!” Robert had insisted, far too excited about the prospect.

Robert had dragged them towards the alpaca enclosure as soon as they entered, going on about their special wool and how the apparently can be used to guard against foxes. Aaron just nodded along, by now used to his husband excitedly spouting off facts about the most random stuff.

Though as they had neared the enclosure Thomas had hidden behind Aaron’s leg, a little whimpered  _Daddy_  enough to let them know their son was scared of the big animals grazing in the field.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. Come here,” Aaron soothed as he picked him up, the little boy immediately burying his face into his father’s neck. “Shall we go and see the bunnies instead?”

Robert pouted slightly as they walked to the other side of the petting zoo where the rabbits were kept, clearly disappointed about their short visit to the fascinating animals.

“You can stay,” Aaron said as he saw the look on Robert’s face.

“Nah, it’s alright, we’re here for him aren’t we.” Robert brushed a soothing hand over their son’s head that was still tightly buried into Aaron’s neck. “Hey buddy, look the bunnies want to play with you.”

Slowly the curly haired boy twisted his head around to look down at the smaller animals and not long after he started to wiggle in Aaron’s grip wanting to be let down. “Softly,” Aaron warned as Thomas reached out to pet a black and white rabbit.

They almost missed it, busy discussing where to go for lunch, but just as they decided on the little café they had discovered a few weeks ago they heard it.

“I have two daddies,” Thomas said to the bunny that was now sat in his lap. He then went on to tell the bunny all about the wanda whom (wonder woman) doll he had back at home.

 

**3.**

It becomes a thing he does then, telling whoever that might listen that he has two daddies. Strangers in line at the supermarket, Bob when they’re having breakfast in the café, the lady at the bookstore who kindly directs them to the books about ‘special’ families after he tells her.

But they had never expected it to get them into a bit of a hassle.

They’re at the scrapyard, Robert arguing that the scrapyard is no place for a 3-year-old. It isn’t, but they didn’t have any other options. Robert had a meeting in Manchester that day, Vic was off in Leeds for another Vegan festival, Liv at school and Chas was already running the pub alone with Charity off on another ‘lucrative business’ opportunity.  

“We don’t have a choice Rob, no one’s available and I need to be here to handle that scrap deal with the guy from Harrogate, today was the only day he could come.”

“Why can’t Adam do it?”

“Adam had to go and help Vic out, apparently this festival is too big to handle singlehandedly. Look I’ll make sure he stays in the cabin, I’ve brought the tablet, keep him busy with Dora or something.”

Robert sighs, but he really has to get to Manchester so it will have to do.

-

The guy from Harrogate was running late, very late. Aaron was getting very agitated, it was close to 6 now and he had been up at the yard since 8 to do some extra work, expecting the other man to arrive around noon. He didn’t know what took the other guy so long, hadn’t even received a call or text from him. If the bloke wasn’t here by the time Robert came back he’d be out of here, no way was he waiting around for some bloke who might not even show up when he could be having dinner with his family.

He was keeping an eye on Thomas as he played around on an old car seat, careful he didn’t get into any of the other scrap lying around. He had managed to keep the boy entertained with videos on the tablet for most of the day, but it was a sunny day and the porta cabin was boiling after a full day of sun on it.

Finally he heard a car drive up the gravelled pathway into the scrapyard.

“About time,” he said gruffly as a haggard looking man got out of a white pick-up truck and made his way over to the porta cabin where Aaron was sat.

“Yeah got stuck in traffic after some truck keeled over on the motorway and I couldn’t get any signal. Couldn’t turn around either so I was stuck there until they managed to pull it away. Sorry.”

“S’alright I guess, you’re lucky I’m still here though, this one is getting hungry,” he said pointing at Thomas who was still playing with a model car he had found on Robert’s desk; he’d surely hear something about that once Robert found out, but he had to find something to keep Thomas entertained.

“Right, well we agreed on a contract over the phone right, you have it drawn up? And you have those parts we talked about ready?”

“Yeah, got it in there. And your parts are over there, I’ll give you a hand.”

“Thomas, stay here yeah. Daddy needs to help this man for a little while okay,” he addressed his son with a serious look on his face, making clear the little boy had to stay right where he was. Thomas nodded and went back to running the car over the abandoned car seat.      

-

“Alright, lemme just grab that contract and then we’re all set,” Aaron said after they had loaded the last parts into the back of the guy’s truck.

As he walked into the cabin he heard another car pull up into the yard. A smile tugged on his lips as he recognised the rumble of the engine from Robert’s car. He quickly grabbed the contract that lay on his desk and made his way out of the cabin. And that’s when he heard it.

“I have two daddies,” Thomas said matter-of-factly to the man who was wiping his brow after carrying the heavy parts in the lingering heat.

“Is that so? Who’re they then?” the man said with a slight frown on his face.

Thomas pointed at Aaron and then back at where Robert was making his way up to the porta cabin.

“Oh, right.”

“Not a problem is it,” Aaron said indignation clear in his voice.

“Well, I guess it’ll have to do, spend too much time on this deal already,” the guy huffed out, but it was clear he wasn’t very happy about it.

“Right, well if that’s all, I’d really like to spend some time with my family now.” Aaron just wanted the guy gone already, he had already wasted too much time on him, he didn’t have the energy to argue with him about his family.

“What was that all about,” Robert asked as the other man drove off.

“Just some idiot we had the nerve to question the sanctity of our family.”

“Daddy? Did I say something wrong?” Thomas said tugging at his trousers.

“No, of course not sweetie. What made you think that?” Aaron asked as he picked up his son to give him a cuddle.

“He was all,” Thomas screwed his face up in a frown to show the look the man had given him.

“Hey don’t worry about it, some people are just very silly and get grumpy over silly things,” Robert assured Thomas.

“Okay. Can we have food now?”

 

**4.**

The next time it happens Thomas has just turned four. They had started to think he had grown out of it after they had gone on multiple grocery runs without him telling anyone. But then they go on vacation to Greece and he’s right back where he left off.

It starts with the taxi driver that takes them to the airport. They’ve barely sat down in the back of the taxi when he blurts it out. He had been giddily telling the driver all about the holiday they were going on and then he had just said it as an afterthought.

“It’s really sunny there, right daddy?”

“Yes Tommy.”

“And I’m g’nna swim and, and have lotsa ice creams.”

The driver had just nodded along with the excited toddler and then Thomas had said it.

“I have two daddies.”

“Really? Are you going on holiday with them?”

“Yes! They’re the bestest!”

“Well if they’re taking you on vacation they must be,” the driver had agreed with a kind smile.

-

Then as they had checked in their suitcases he had told the lady behind the counter the same thing.

“Come on darling, we have to give this nice lady your suitcase otherwise it can’t come with us on holiday.” Robert urged the little boy who was clutching at his Spiderman suitcase, not wanting to let it go. He had insisted on carrying it all through the airport, the little trolley hitting then in the shins as he had swung it about.

“But I want to keep it!”

“Hey, hey, you’ll get it back when we’re in Greece, Tommy. What do you say about getting some hot chocolate instead?” Aaron said gently not wanting to cause a scene. The promise of hot chocolate always managed to calm the little boy down, no matter how hot it was. Robert eyed Aaron, already thinking about the possible sugar rush.  

With the promise of his favourite treat Thomas would finally let go of his suitcase, waving at it as it went down to the baggage area.

“I have two daddies,” he said as the suitcase disappeared behind the plastic curtains.

“Aww, that’s nice darling,” the lady replied.

-

He then went on to tell the people at security, the lady at the duty free check out and the man at Starbucks that made his hot chocolate. Now they were sat waiting for their flight to board and after one Peppa Pig video he had gotten bored, so now he was going up to all the other people waiting to board to tell them about his two daddies.

“Thomas, come here don’t bother people,” Aaron sighed as he started telling a young couple about his daddies again.

“Oh it’s alright. You have a lovely son,” the woman said with a bright smile.

“Thank you.”

They heard her boyfriend say something about her getting broody and they shared an amused look, their son was making people broody they must be doing something right.

-

Their plane has just taken off for the 3-and-a-half-hour flight to Greece. Thomas now sat in the middle seat after he begged Aaron to let him sit in the window seat during take-off. The look of wonder on his face as they ascended had been a delight. But as soon as they had gotten above the clouds he had gotten bored of looking out the window and wanted to sit in the middle seat.

Robert was just about to fall asleep, Aaron focussed on some random programme available on the television in front of him, when Thomas twisted around in his seat. He stood up and glanced over the back of the seat at where the next row of people were sat minding their own business.

“I have two daddies,” he grinned.

“I know honey, you told us earlier,” the elderly woman said amused.

“Oh… Okay, bye,” Thomas said before plopping down in his seat again. “She remembered,” he stage-whispered.

“She did, that’s nice of her huh.”

“I like telling people.”

“I’m glad you do, bud,” Aaron grinned.

 

**5.**

It always manages to cheer them up when he tells people about them. The next time it happens is one of those times they really needed it.

They’re sat in Robert’s car in some layby between Leeds and Emmerdale, Robert’s broken down car that is. They’d been to the aquarium in Leeds and had only just managed to make it to the layby before Robert’s car had broken down. On top off all that it had started to rain as soon as Aaron had opened up the bonnet and he hadn’t been able to find what was wrong with it. So now he was drenched, sat in the car, Robert going on about him ruining the seats.

“Shut up Robert, I sat on you coat didn’t I, the seat will be fine. Need to call a tow truck anyway.”

They were too far out for it to be reasonable to call Cain, so they had to look up the number for someone closer by.

“Says he’ll be here in 20 minutes,” Aaron sighed as he put his phone down and watched the rain fall outside. They’d had a brilliant day and it just had to be ruined hadn’t it.  Thomas sat happily playing with his new stingray plushie, but the tension between him and Robert had started as soon as they had broken down. Aaron had been going on about it being due a check-up for ages, but Robert had always claimed to be too busy and now they were sat on some backroad, the broken down car enough of an ‘I told you so’.

“I told you so!” Aaron hissed out, clearly it hadn’t been enough of an ‘I told you so’ in the end.  

“Yes Aaron, you’ve said that 5 times already. Nothing we can do about it now can we!”

Aaron just huffed and went back to looking out of the window, there were nothing but fields surrounding them and the rain meant they couldn’t even get out to stretch their legs.

After another ten minutes of stilted silence they saw a tow truck pull up. Aaron got out of the car as he saw the man get out of his, both of them hastily pulling their hood up against the rain.

“What’s the problem?” the man asked.

“Dunno, it just cut out and I can’t find anything wrong with the engine. I checked as much as I could, but I don’t have any of my tools here anyway.”

“You’re a mechanic?”

“Used to be. You can tow it right?”

“Yeah, you sure you don’t want to have me give it another look?”

“No use, won’t be anything you can fix here. Can they wait in your car?” he asked pointing at his disgruntled husband and oblivious son.

“Yeah ‘course.”

Aaron quickly got Thomas out of his car seat and tried to shield him from the rain as much as he could as he ran over to the tow truck, Robert following behind them. He then went to give the mechanic a hand getting the car loaded, no use just sitting in the dry car with the tension between him and Robert anyway.

As soon as the car was loaded Aaron squeezed into the car beside Robert who had Thomas on his lap, it was a tight fit but it would have to do.

Thomas didn’t even give the mechanic the time to fasten his seatbelt before he said it.

“I have two daddies!” he said with a little excited hop in Robert’s lap.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile as Thomas said the familiar words and when he glanced up at Robert he saw the same expression on the other man’s face. And with those four words the tension between them seemed to vanish.  

 

**+1**

They’re sat in the garden enjoying the last rays of sun after having their tea outside when they hear it.

Thomas is 14 now and apparently bringing a girl home. He had texted them to say he was hanging out with a mate, clearly they needed to have a conversation about that later. But just as they’re about to step into the garden they hear him say it.

“Just so you know, I have two dads.”

 

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't really do the 5 +1 thing correctly, but I kinda forgot what I was gonna write for the +1 whilst I was writing it, so you got this instead :P
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
